Skyrim: Of their blood
by Journeyman-93
Summary: The re-written version. A Nord's return to her homeland goes terribly wrong when she is caught in an ambush and taken to be executed. But her destiny does not lie on the chopping block. She is the one who Dragons fear, one of their blood. She is Dragonborn. Follows the main quest of Skyrim, features a few OCs. Spoilers, blood, guts and swearing.
1. Homecoming

_**This is the second version of this story; hopefully it will work this time. I'm using a new character without such a complicated past and better combat skills. There will be fewer misfits this time, only three to help the protagonist along.**_

* * *

Each step became more painful, harder with every moment.

There was blood flowing from the wound, slipping through her fingers and hitting the snow. It was flowing hot, melting the snow and turning it crimson.

The armour was no protection; she could feel the blood and torn flesh, held back by her hand and what was left of her cuirass.

The lights spun overhead, but she ignored them, in too much pain to notice.

She could hear the roars of the creature. That was more important.

Sword. Where was it? She needed it, even if it would only irritate the monster.

She found it with her other hand, struggling to draw it. The blood loss was making her weak, and frost made the blade stick in its scabbard.

Shield? No, that was long gone, splintered. No helmet either, that had fallen during the struggle.

She stumbled and fell; the sword fell from her hand. The snow didn't hurt. It was soft and cushioned her fall.

She staggered to her feet, more blood hit the snow.

The roars were coming closer.

She turned and stared into the distance. It was coming for her, the winged terror.

The Dragon opened its maw; a jet of flame rolled across the snow and engulfed her.

"_Dovahkiin!"_

* * *

The air was cold. Well, not cold for a Nord, but cold all the same.

The sky was laced with wispy clouds, no snow today. It was a bright morning, and the last morning for some of them.

There were four of them in the back of the wagon, part of a convoy on the road to Helgen. They were all Imperial prisoners now, caught at the border. This was a victory for the Empire, they had captured Ulfric Stormcloak.

He was sat in the back of the wagon, gagged and bound. The others were just bound.

One of them was Ralof, one of Ulfric's soldiers. He was a fair haired Nord, dressed in the Stormcloak uniform. The man next to him was dark haired and dressed in rags, he was the most fearful of them.

The last prisoner was also a Nord, only this one was a young woman. Ralof couldn't see much of her face, her head was down. She'd tried to escape, but one of the Imperial soldiers had knocked her out with the pommel of his sword.

She murmured something quietly, she was probably dreaming.

All Ralof could see was pale skin and loose dark hair until she finally woke up.

"Hey, you," Ralof caught her attention. "You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

The woman glanced at the man next to Ralof.

He glared bitterly at Ralof. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy." He was afraid, that much was clear. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He looked at the woman, who was listening in silence, her expression hard to read. She had blue eyes that almost glowed in the sunlight. There were two thin scars on her left cheek; it was hard to determine whether they had come from a beast or a sword.

"You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here." The thief stated. "It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now." Ralof disagreed.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial driving the wagon snapped.

The thief frowned at Ulfric. "What's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue!" Ralof growled. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfirc? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion," The thief was stunned. Then he was suddenly afraid. "If they captured you… Oh Gods! Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going." Ralof muttered. "But Sovngarde awaits."

"No! This can't be happening!" The thief was close to panic. "This isn't happening!"

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Ralof asked.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead," the thief stammered. "I… I'm from Rorikstead."

The woman looked up into the sky for a moment, thinking of her home. Which one though?

She thought of Whiterun, her birthplace. The she thought about Bruma, where her family had moved a few years after her birth. She wondered if they knew about this. She'd only said that she was crossing the border, to see her homeland.

They were approaching Helgen, a small settlement near Riverwood.

"General Tullius, sir!" One of the Imperials called. "The headsman is waiting."

"Good, let's get this over with." Tullius said.

The horse thief was babbling the names of Nordic Gods and Divines and begging them for help.

Ralof glanced over his shoulder; his gaze became a glare full of venom. "Look at him. General Tullius, the military governor." He growled. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn Elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He stopped glaring as they moved past a tower. He sighed instead. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." He paused for a moment. "Funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The woman looked over her shoulder, hearing a boy asking his parents about the soldiers. They told him to go back inside, that was for the best, the executions were about to begin.

The headsman was standing next to a wooden block; there was a basket for the heads.

The axe was still bloody, a grim testament to the bloodshed in Skyrim.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked fearfully.

"Why do you think?" Ralof muttered. "End of the line." He glanced at the Nord woman. "Let's go, we shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

The woman took in a shaky breath and stood up.

"No, wait!" The thief shouted. "We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Ralof muttered.

"You've got to tell them!" The thief pleaded. "We weren't with you, this is a mistake!"

"Walk towards the block when we call your name." An Imperial Captain ordered. "One at a time."

"Empire loves their damned lists." Ralof groaned.

An Nord soldier lifted his list and read the first name. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

Ulfric walked to the block, still managing to look defiant and proud.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof called.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The soldier announced. Ralof walked to the block, following Ulfric's example.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel!" He began to run. "You can't do this!"

"Halt!" The Captain shouted.

"You're not going to kill me!" The thief sounded like he was taunting them.

"Archers." The Captain barked. Two soldiers launched their arrows into the thief's back. He hit the ground and lay still, dead before he had hit the ground.

Death by axe or arrow. Lovely choice.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Captain challenged.

"Wait, you there." The soldier frowned at the woman. "Step forward. Who are you?"

"Raina Icefire." The woman answered. "Of Whiterun."

"You've picked a bad time to come home, kinsman." The soldier said.

"That's putting it mildly." Raina muttered. She had a faint Nordic accent, she had spent most of her life in Bruma.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

Raina felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe she would be able to walk away from this and return to Cyrodiil.

"Forget the list." The Captain quashed that hope. "She goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain." The soldier acknowledged. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland."

That wasn't very comforting. Maybe they'd be kind and give her a burial. If she was unlucky, they'd stick her head on a spike and brand her a traitor.

She walked to the block, determine not to show her fear, trying not to shake or shiver.

General Tullius was standing in front of Ulfric, proud that he had caught his rival. "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfirc grunted, the only thing he could do with the gag over his mouth.

"You started this war," Tullius continued. "Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

There was a sound. Something like a distant roar. Raina felt her heart beat faster, not out of fear though.

"What was that?" The Nord soldier asked.

"It's nothing." Tullius stated. "Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." The Captain turned to the priestess standing next to the executioner. "Give them their last rites."

The priestess lifted her arms and began to commend their souls to Atherius.

One of the Stormcloaks stomped forwards. "For the love of Talos! Shut up and let's get this over with!"

As you wish." The priestess was surprised by the outburst.

The Stormcloak stood at the block. "Come on, I haven't got all morning." He growled.

The Captain pushed him onto his knees with her boot.

The Stormcloak looked up at the headsman. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

The headsman said nothing. He lifted his axe and brought it down without hesitating.

There was a spurt of blood and the Stormcloak's head rolled into the basket. The Captain nudged his body off the block with her boot.

"You Imperial bastards!" A Stormcloak cried.

"Justice!" A villager yelled.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Another one agreed.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof murmured.

"Next!" The Captain pointed at Raina. "The Nord in the rags."

The unearthly howl resounded through the sky again. Raina felt her heart beat faster, her blood was heating up. What in Oblivion was happening?

"There it is again," the Nord soldier murmured. "Did you hear that?"

"I said next prisoner!" The Captain ordered.

To the block, prisoner." The soldier gestured. "Nice and easy."

They could have at least used her name; it wasn't much of a mouthful.

Raina stepped forwards, sure that her heart was beating with such force that they could all hear it.

She stood in front of the block, hesitating. The Captain shoved her onto it with her boot. The heavy steel pressed into her back.

The blood on the block was still wet. Raina felt it against her cheek. She looked up at the headsman as he lifted his axe.

The roar was much closer this time.

"What in Oblivion is that!" A soldier shouted.

"Sentries, what are you seeing?" The Captain called.

Raina stared, awestruck and terrified. The impossible had just happened.

A Dragon had just landed on the tower behind the headsman. It was huge, colossal, terrifying.

It looked unquestionably evil, covered in jagged black spikes. It red eyes, full of hatred and malice.

"Dragon!" A Stormcloak yelled.

The Dragon shouted. The clouds turned black and began to swirl. Fire rained down from the sky, immolating and killing several soldiers. The Dragon shouted again, the headsman was sent flying. He hit the ground headfirst. Raina heard the sickening crack as his skull shattered on impact.

"Hey! Kinsman!" Ralof pulled her onto her feet. "Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance!" He ran towards one of the towers, Raina sprinted after him.

Ralof slammed the doors shut behind them. Ulfric and some Stormcloaks were inside; the Jarl had lost his gag and binds.

"Jarl Ulfric, what was that thing?" Ralof panted. "Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric stated.

The tower shook, they heard the Dragon roar.

"We need to go, now!" Ulfric shouted.

"Up the stairs." Ralof pointed.

Raina ran up, trying not to fall over, her hands were still tied.

There was a Stormcloak trying to move some rubble aside. The tower shook again.

The wall on Raina's right exploded inwards, crushing the unfortunate Stormcloak. She felt some hit her face. Blood.

The Dragon shoved its snout through the hole and loosed a torrent of fire. Raina shielded her face from the heat. She felt the boiling heat against her arms and yelped as the skin burnt.

The Dragon took flight and flew away from the tower. Raina could see the burns on her arms, minor but still painful.

Ralof ran up and looked out of the hole in the wall. "See that inn on the other side?" He pointed. "Jump through the roof."

Raina looked down at the burning inn. This was madness!

She took a deep breath and jumped. The straw roof gave way and she hit the wooden floor heavily. Raina cursed as the burning straw singed her skin. She somehow managed to stand and stumble down to the ground floor, walking outside.

The Dragon was waiting for her.

"Haming!" The Nord soldier was there too, shouting at a boy. "You need to get over here! Now!"

The boy ran to him, the soldier guided him behind the ruins of a house. Raina copied their example as the Dragon opened its mouth.

"Torolf!" The soldier shouted, but the man was already dead. The fire raged against the ruins, but the shattered house somehow kept the flames at bay.

The Dragon flew off again, searching for more prey.

"Still alive, prisoner?" The soldier noticed Raina. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He turned to an older Nord in iron armour. "Gunnar, take care of the boy, I have to join Tullius and the defence."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." Gunnar nodded.

"Can you…" Raina held out her bound hands, but Hadvar was already running. Raina gritted her teeth and ran after him.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar shouted.

The Dragon landed on it, an arm's length away from their heads. It unleashed more fire, burning a group of soldiers before flying away again.

Hadvar led Raina through another gutted house, running past the fleeing soldiers. Tullius was ordering a retreat; he knew that this was a hopeless battle.

"It's you and me, prisoner." Hadvar shouted over the noise. He saw a figure ahead. Ralof. "Ralof! You damn traitor, out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar." Ralof growled. "You won't stop us this time."

"Fine!" Hadvar spat. "I hope that Dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

He ran towards the keep, not wanting to become a snack for the Dragon, Raina followed him inside.

Raina turned, the doors were still open.

The Dragon was in the air, staring at her. It was as if he was looking into her soul.

"_Dovahkiin."_

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated, if the old version was better, let me know. Otherwise, I'll work on this version in the hopes that it's an improvement.**_


	2. Unbound

"_Dovahkiin." _

Was the Dragon talking to her?

Hadvar slammed the doors shut and barred them. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it." He panted. "Was that really a Dragon? The bringers of the end times?"

"It looked real enough to me." Raina said.

"We should get moving." Hadvar pulled out a knife. "Come here; let me get those bindings off."

Raina held out her hands and Hadvar cut the cords. Raina flexed her wrists.

"See if you can find some equipment." Hadvar instructed.

Raina took a look through some of the chests, finding some Imperial armour and a sword.

No time for modesty, she strapped the armour on quickly. Hadvar didn't watch, he was busy unlocking the door ahead.

The armour was a little loose and the sword wasn't brilliant, but they were better than nothing. Useless if the Dragon decided to snack on her, but it felt better to have the blade in her hand and the armour to protect her.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Hadvar beckoned for her to follow him. The dingy corridors led them up to another gate.

Raina could hear voices, more Nords.

"We need to move!" One of them was saying. "That Dragon is still out there."

"Let me catch my breath." The other one panted.

"Hear that? Stormcloaks." Hadvar opened the gate. "Maybe we can reason with them."

Reasoning didn't work. The Stormcloaks saw two people in Imperial armour. That made them threats. The Stormcloaks drew their weapons and charged.

Raina blocked the axe swung in her direction, counterattacking by stabbing the man in the chest, spinning round and slashing him with her sword. Hadvar killed the other one.

"At least you can fight." He shrugged.

Raina didn't take the bait, even if she hadn't intended to become an adventurer; she had learnt how to fight. Being a warrior ran in the family. Right now she wanted some better equipment.

She followed Hadvar deeper into the keep. As they descended a staircase, the structure shook and the roof collapsed, blocking the path ahead.

The Dragon was going to bring the whole keep down around their ears.

"Through here." Hadvar opened a door on the left, leading into some sort of kitchen.

There were two more Stormcloaks inside. Again, they decided to fight rather than ask questions.

A warhammer hurtled towards Raina. The Nord backed away and stabbed the Stormcloak as he lifted the hammer. She spun round and swung her sword, decapitating the second Stormcloak.

Hadvar had no remark this time. He just told her to grab any potions she could find.

The next door led them down into another chamber. As they entered, a Stormcloak yelled and hit the wall, killed by a lightning spell.

"A torture room." Hadvar muttered. "I wish we didn't need these."

"You're late." The torturer sounded like he was permanently sneering. "These fellows were a little upset about how I treated their fellows."

"I'm not surprised." Raina scowled. "You tortured them."

"We need to get out of here." Hadvar said. "Didn't you hear? A Dragon is attacking Helgen!"

"A Dragon! Really?" The torturer mocked. "Don't make up such nonsense."

"We need to leave, now!"

"You have no authority over me, boy."

"Ignore the old man." His assistant said. "I'll follow you."

Raina spotted an iron shield in the corner and picked it up, weighing it in her hand. Better than blocking with her blade.

All she needed now was some better armour and a better sword.

"Sure, take all of my things." The torturer muttered. "Please." It was obvious sarcasm, but Raina couldn't have cared less about him.

She never did find out what happened to the torturer afterwards, but she didn't lose any sleep.

The passage led them down into another room. Part of the wall had come down and led into a natural cavern with a stream flowing noisily within.

More Stormcloaks were waiting inside. They were just as desperate to escape, but they were also prepared to fight.

The torturer's assistant swung his mace and shattered a skull, only to be shot in the face by an archer.

Raina deflected an arrow with her shield, running forwards. Before the archer could put another arrow to the string, she bashed him with her shield. The man's nose cracked and he reeled away. Raina ran him through with her sword.

There was nothing they could do for the assistant, he had been killed instantly. They had to keep moving.

Hadvar led her across a wooden bridge. A few moments after crossing, more stone fell from above and destroyed the bridge.

"That was close." Raina commented. "How much further?"

"Not too far now." Hadvar answered.

They were in a cavern, no more structures now. Helgen had been built on top of some caves.

The stone tunnels seemed to be devoid of life as they moved on.

It took Raina's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the gloom. By the time they had, she realised that she had stepped on something sticky.

The spiders appeared just after she had yanked her leg free off the webbing. She lunged and stabbed the first spider in the head.

One of them jumped at her, she batted it away with her shield. Before it could recover, she stomped on its head, hearing it crack. The third scuttled towards her, spitting venom.

Raina blocked the liquid with her shield and stabbed the creature as it lunged.

At least she wasn't rusty.

Hadvar, who had managed to kill two of the spiders, shivered and shook the blood off his sword. "What next, giant snakes?"

"Don't tempt fate." Raina muttered. "It's got a bad sense of humour."

The passages led them further into the caves. Raina hoped that there was a way out. It would be insulting to escape the Dragon just to die in the caves.

The next cavern was larger than the last few; sunlight was seeping in through cracks in the ceiling. Maybe they were close to escaping.

"Hold up!" Hadvar caught her arm, pointing at something. "See that bear over there."

Raina nodded, she could see a large black shape ahead, sitting next to a pile of bones.

"I don't want to tangle with her." Hadvar whispered. "We should try to sneak past."

Great. Sneaking was one of the skills that Raina lacked. She was a warrior, not a thief.

Nevertheless, she crouched down and followed Hadvar as quietly as she could.

The bear snorted and she froze. The creature turned its head and dozed again.

Raina took another step. Her foot caught a stone and sent it skittering across the ground.

The bear woke up and stared at her. Then it roared, showing its teeth.

Raina drew her sword, cursing her bad luck. The bear hurtled towards her, pounds of muscle driving it forwards.

Blocking wouldn't help, if she stood still the bear would just knock her down and crush her.

She had to get this right. If she didn't, then she'd make a nice meal for the bear.

The bear was almost upon her when she moved, jumping to the left.

The bear thundered past, she felt the wash of air follow it. The bear stopped and turned, but Raina had already thrust her sword into its side.

The bear howled as she withdrew the sword. The bear was swiftly silenced when she stabbed the sword into it again, finding its hard.

"You're not a fan of stealth, are you?" Hadvar remarked.

"You weren't much help." Raina scowled.

Hadvar didn't have a witty remark for that, he just shrugged and led her down the tunnels.

Finally, there was light ahead. Raina almost ran to it.

She walked into the sunlight, bathed in light.

"Get down!" Hadvar hissed, crouching behind a rock. Raina copied his example as a large shadow blotted out the sunlight.

The Dragon soared overhead, roaring as it went.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time." Hadvar stood up. "Listen, the nearest settlement is Riverwood. My Uncle Alvor runs the smithy there, we should meet there." He handed her a map. "But we should split up for now."

Raina memorised the route to Riverwood. "Thanks. I'll see you there."

Hadvar nodded and walked in one direction. Raina followed a different path.

The whole of Skyrim was open to her now. But her instincts told her that she wouldn't be returning to Cyrodiil. Not for a while anyway.

* * *

Raina was walking along the dirt path to Riverwood when trouble found her.

Two people appeared, slipping out from their hiding places. One of them was an Imperial, dressed in hide armour and carrying a warhammer. The other one was a Nord woman wearing banded iron armour and carrying a steel sword.

"Look what we've got here, an Empire soldier," the Imperial sneered. "Lost in the wilderness."

Raina reached for her sword. "I'm not with the Empire."

"Then why are you wearing that?"

"Just get out of my way."

"This one's got fire." The Imperial grinned.

"Careful, she's armed." The Nord stated. "And she's bigger than you."

It was true; Nords were taller than most people. Except for the High Elves, who towered over everybody.

"She's pretty too." The Imperial ignored the Nord bandit. "We should keep this one alive for a bit."

"No."

"You're no fun."

Idiots. Raina had already drawn her sword and was charging forwards. The Imperial bandit raised his hammer, but the weapon was slow to swing. Raina slammed her shield into him and sent him sprawling.

She spun round and parried a swing from the Nord. The Nord jumped back, ready to swing again. But Raina simply swung her blade and severed the Nord's throat.

The Imperial had stumbled onto his feet and slammed his hammer into Raina's side.

Raina cried out and hit the ground, her side was in agony and she felt a rib or two snap.

The Imperial practically jumped on her, but that was a mistake.

He jolted suddenly, feeling something in his chest. Raina had just stabbed him.

She pushed the bleeding body away and managed to stand, despite the pain.

She needed to find a healer. She drank one of her potions to keep the pain away.

She glanced at the dead Nord. The armour she was wearing was better than her current set. It would probably attract less attention too.

Raina didn't relish the thought of scavenging armour, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

* * *

She dumped the Imperial armour behind some trees. The iron armour was a little tight, the Nord had been a bit shorter, but it was better. The weight wasn't a problem; Raina had trained with iron and steel. She'd also taken the Nord's sword; the steel blade would do more damage.

She still felt a bit conscientious about the armour, even though she'd done her best to wipe the blood off. But none of the guards in Riverwood gave her a second glance; they probably assumed that she was another adventurer.

Raina walked up to the smithy, looking for Hadvar.

A stout Nord was working at the forge. He noticed her loitering, then he noticed Hadvar walking toward them.

"Hadvar, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hello, Uncle Alvor." Hadvar said. "Can we talk inside?"

"Are you in trouble? Why do you look like you've lost an argument with a cave bear?" He gestured at Raina. "And who is this?"

"A friend." Hadvar answered. "Let's talk inside."

"Fine." Alvor led them into the house. He was wary of Raina, who could blame him?

"Now, what is this all about?" He asked.

"You know that I was assigned to General Tullius' guard. We'd just captured Ulfric Stormcloak and taken him to Helgen when…" He paused. "A Dragon attacked."

"A Dragon?" Alvor almost laughed. "You're not drunk, are you?"

"Husband, let him finish." Alvor's wife had been standing in the corner, listening quietly.

"There's not much more to tell." Hadvar said. "The Dragon began to destroy everything. I wouldn't have escaped, if not for my friend here." He gestured at Raina.

"Then I am in your debt." Alvor said. "Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine."

"We might need to stay here for a few days." Hadvar added. "I need to report back to Solitude."

Raina didn't know what to do. "I need some sleep." She said. Her stomach growled, as if it was reminding her that she was hungry. "And a decent meal."

She actually received both, something she hadn't expected since being captured by the Empire.

She tried not to eat too quickly, resisting the temptation to wolf down her food.

But sleep wasn't as easy. The day's events kept plaguing her and kept her awake.

And when she did finally sleep, her dreams were far from peaceful.

* * *

_There was a black chasm, with no end in sight, below her. She was standing on a precipice. _

_The sky was turning black and was full of fire. The heat of the flames burned her skin. _

_She heard the roar of the Dragon. She saw him, but he was not alone._

_Hundreds of Dragons were following him, ending the world with fire. _

"Faal Dov daal."_ A voice whispered. _"Faal oblaan los prodah."

_The Dragons were closer now. Alduin roared. _

_Fire shot towards her. The world turned black._

* * *

Raina gasped as she bolted up, shaking out of fear.

"Did you have a bad dream?" The question came from a child. Raina guessed that she was Alvor's daughter.

"Yes." Raina calmed herself; she didn't want to frighten this child. "I'm fine now."

"What's your name?"

"Raina Icefire."

"That's a funny name." Children could be so blunt at times.

Raina chuckled. "I guess my parents didn't think it through too carefully." As it happened, they had drunk a lot of mead after she had been born.

Raina didn't hang around, she went to the door. Alvor was working at his forge, Hadvar had already left.

"Before you go, I need your help." Alvor called. "We need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Riverwood is defenceless against that Dragon." Alvor explained. "You need to speak to Jarl Balgruuf, tell him about Helgen."

Raina nodded. "I will." She promised. She wanted to go to Whiterun anyway.

She followed Hadvar's map, walking into the cold morning light. Whiterun wasn't too far. It wouldn't take her long to walk there.

It was the first step on a long journey, one that would change her entire world.

She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

_**If anybody's wondering why Raina followed Hadvar, it was a split second decision. As for taking sides, although I remain neutral, I'm more inclined towards the Empire. After all, the Stormcloaks dislike anyone who isn't a Nord and Ulfric committed regicide. But I don't support the Empire due to their allegiance with the Thalmor, so I stay out of the conflict. **_

_**Just as a note: in this story Alduin is much bigger than the other Dragons. I'm not annoyed at Bethesda for his size, I just imagined him to be larger than his kin. **_


End file.
